Of Blades and Devils
by phantomslayer66
Summary: The Unlimited Blade works. A reality marble. The power to rewrite reality and replace it with ones innermost world. Issei lives in fear of the power that lies hidden within him. But now as he is drawn into a world of Devils, Angels and the Fallen he will have no choice but to draw upon it.
1. Chapter 1

**I am the bone of my sword.**

Issei opened his eyes and once again looked upon the dream that had followed him his entire life. He stood at the base of a hill surrounded by a flat and never-ending landscape. The entire place was covered in a layer of smog that tinted the land red. Embers flickering on some unseen and unfelt breeze.

This world was not so simple though, no, one would simply to look around or glance towards the heavens to reaffirm that fact.

For in the sky turned colossal and ancient gears. Rusted with age but still spinning, fulfilling some grand unknown purpose. They hung there in their thousands, being supported by nothing and offering only the sound of their rotations as an explanation to their presence.

**Steel is my body and fire is my blood.**

Truly those gears were imposing things. Hovering and watching over the hill. But they were the background to this world. In the same way that no matter how impressive a frame is, it will always be overshadowed by the picture it holds. These giant masses of steel were outshone by the swords that decorated both the hill and the flat plains that lay beyond.

Giant claymores rested in the earth. Rapiers and longswords lay scattered by the millions. Katanas, daggers, dirks and any other type of sword you could care to name. There were not only swords though. Axes and spears, maces and halberds also joined the sprawling mass. Each weapon standing out from the ground, the tips of the blades biting into the earth and allowing them to stand. They seemed almost like graves. Marking yet another battle, another foe vanquished and another person dead.

**I have created over a thousand blades.**

Issei took a step forwards and placed his hand around the hilt of a blade. There was nothing special about it as far as appearance went. But within rested a power that defied the natural order of the world.

It was the same for many of the weapons here. They had power beyond what a simple sword should possess. They may be plain looking like the blade he held in his hand, or perhaps they were extravagant and ornate. Some blades held no power other than an edge that could cut flesh. It mattered little. They simply stood there. Weapons that went beyond the power of mortals resting next to mundane blades.

**Unknown to death, nor known to life.**

This world terrified him. It haunted his every waking moment, always at the back of his mind. While he was awake he could ignore it. But when he slept every night, without fail, he would once again stand here. The hill and the plains and the gears and the swords all begging him to ascend the hill, to take up these blades and wield them as he desired.

He knew he could if he wanted to. Even when awake he realized that all he had to do was call upon the power of this world, of these blades. He had done it before, years ago when he was younger, before he realized the danger. This was his power. This was his world, his reality marble.

**Have withstood pain to create many weapons.**

But he could not call upon this power without a price. The last time he had done so, almost three years ago, it had landed him in hospital, it had almost killed him. A feeble excuse he knew. He had pushed himself too far, past his limits. If he did it again he would not fall into the same trap. But that still left questions unanswered.

Were had this power come from, and what was it?

He knew names of course, this place was his reality marble, but he didn't have the knowledge to go with those names. What was a reality marble? How was it made, how did it work?

A variety of questions but no answers. And no foreseeable way of getting them. It was safer to simply ignore this place and get on with his life. Cowardly perhaps, but undeniably the safer option.

**Yet, those hand will never hold anything.**

He had better things to do than think about this hill and these swords. He had a life to live, one where he did not have to worry about the supernatural. Perhaps it was foolish, after all he himself was proof that such things did exist.

Why spend his time worrying about things like that he could be peeping on the kendo club with Matsuda and Motohama. The wonders of oppai were everywhere after all and it would not do for him to miss them while he was worrying about the unexplainable.

He could not bear to think about what had happened when he had pushed himself too far. The swords erupting from his body, tearing him apart from the inside. The pain he felt as his was shredded and cut a hundred thousand times over. The blades that replaced his fingertips, his arms and legs reduced to mangled lumps of flesh, bone and steel.

This world did allow him to recover. What would have killed a normal human simply left him on deaths door. The blades that had at one point torn his body asunder began to repair it. Slowly and surly fixing the damage, healing him.

He would not go through it again.

That agonising pain that had almost destroyed him. Almost wiped him from existence. He refused to suffer like that again. So what if it was cowardly, so what if it was simply running away with his tail between his legs. Those who would insult him for trying to forget about his powers had not had to suffer the agonising torment that he had.

**So, as I pray**

Now he would enjoy the pleasures of life. To find love and to love. He would gather himself a harem full of those with big oppai. Like that old man had said, the wonders of oppai were eternal.

And if that dream had gathered him a less than perfect reputation, then what of it? He would achieve his dream, and it wasn't like he was really hurting anybody. After all, all the kendo club received was a bruised pride while he and his two friends saw a glimpse of paradise.

He had even gotten a girlfriend yesterday. A girl named Yuuma had confessed to him on the bridge on the way home from school. He was going on a date with her tomorrow.

Truly his luck was changing.

And so as he began to wake from the dream, he stared at the world that haunted him. How he wished he could leave it behind, to escape from the shadow that hung over him. To escape this place that gave him so much power, but also so much fear and pain. And as he awoke from his sleep to face another day he uttered its name.

"**Unlimited Blade Works"**

Authors note:

This is the first piece of fanfiction I have ever wrote, I hope it turned out alright. This is only the first chapter in a story that I hope to continue, I am a massive fan of all things Nasu and have become very interested in highschool dxd fanfiction as of late (even if I was a bit indifferent about the show). In this I want to explore how Issei would handle having a power as dangerous as the unlimited blade works, as well as merge the two universe together to a point.

So I thank you very much for reading, I hope that you drop a review and I hope to see you again in the next chapter.

There are a lot of hopes in this note aren't there.


	2. Chapter 2

Issei stared up at the sky. Sunny and clear, it was almost like the world itself wanted this day to be perfect. It was at last happening after all, he was actually going on a date. Smiling slightly to himself he went over his plans for the day.

He had brought a fair bit of his money with him so he would be able to go along with whatever Yuuma wanted. He had stayed up all night planning this, nothing would go wrong, and it was going to be perfect. He had even turned up almost two hours early just to make sure he wouldn't keep her waiting.

"Excuse me would you please have a flyer."

A feminine voice sounded behind him and a sheet of paper was thrust into his hand. The sentence that he heard wasn't so much as a request but a statement of fact.

Turning towards the voice he saw a girl wearing a bat themed dress, with a laughably short frilly skirt. Smiling at him she turned and walked away before he could so much as say anything.

Looking at the flyer in his hand Issei noticed the occult like circle drawn on the paper. Underneath they was a small banner with the message of the flyer typed up on.

"Have you wish granted, yeah right."

Before he had time to throw the thing away a voice called out to him. Turning he saw Yuuma walking in his direction. Slipping the paper into his pocket he smiled as she stopped in front of him.

"I'm so sorry," She said in an upbeat and cheerful voice "did I keep you waiting?"

"No it's fine, I just got here."

He gave an internal smile of triumph, he had wanted to say that for so long to a girl.

"So" she smiled, "what do you want to do?"

He started grinning as well, her upbeat attitude was infectious.

"It's your choice, whatever you want we will do."

Her eyes widened in an almost comic happiness. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Well alright then, would it be O.K if we went shopping?"

After that the day past buy in a blur. He ended up buying Yuuma a wrist band that she wanted and they had eaten at an ice cream parlour. Now they were just taking a walk through the park. It was late by now, the sun close to setting. It was the perfect romantic moment made even better by the fact that they were even holding hands.

As they reached a large stone fountain Yuuma suddenly bounded on ahead. Then she quickly turned to look at him. She cut a striking figure when accented by the setting sun. Learning forwards she said.

"Hey Issei can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He replied, swallowing slightly. Could this be it?

"Can you do something for me?"

"Do something? Sure anything that you want."

This really was it, she was going to ask him to kiss her. Hah, Matsuda and Motahama were going to be so jealous.

She smiled shyly and took a step towards him.

"Will"

Another step.

"You"

A third.

"Die for me?"

He stopped for a second. "Pardon, sorry there must be something up with my ears, I didn't hear you."

She smiled again, but this time it wasn't the shy smile of a school girl, it was instead a dark and dangerous thing.

"I said, will you die for me?" Her voice had suddenly become deeper and more seductive, but there were other tones mixed in as well, ones that hinted at pain.

Suddenly a pair of jet black wings burst from her back, tearing long slits in her clothes and trailing shreds of fabric. Her face twisted into a cruel smirk and her body language changed. What was once your average school girl became a dangerous and unmatched predator.

"I actually had some fun on this little farce, so thanks for that." She bought her hand up and looked at the wristband that he had bought her, "But you're a threat, and you need to die."

Suddenly blood red light began to extend from her hand and form into a long straight spear. Despite being crafted out of light the weapon looked just as soiled as anything else. Then in one quick motion she drew her arm back and then both it and the spear shot forwards.

The crimson spear was thrust towards his stomach, and time seemed to slow. He could see it all, the sadistic grin on Yuuma's face, the streams of water from the fountain crashing into the stone basin. The setting sun casting a red hue over the world.

A red that reminded him of that hill.

He realised that he had a choice, to give up and die. She was moving too fast for him to evade as a normal human. That spear of light would run him through, killing him.

Or he could bring forth the power that terrified him so much. There would be weapons aplenty that could help him in this situation. Swords that would even the battle ground, if not outright tip it in his favour. All he had to do was call them. He had a choice. To die, or to face the thing that had haunted him for so long.

For some the choice would have been obvious. On one path lead salvation, but the path of inaction would lead only to the end. Fear was what plagued his thoughts. A constant fear that he may, once again, go too far. To suffer through that agony a second time.

But he was out of time, he had to make a decision. So he made it. For better or for worse he made his choice.

"Trace on."

The words came to his lips. Guided by instinct rather than knowledge. Immediately he could fell lines of power struck to life and run around his body. Circuits, yet another name he knew and once again it was a name without a definition. There was no time to delay however, so he simply grasped the first sword that came to his mind.

A simple weapon, with no special properties. The sword was simply well crafted, with a metre long blade and a hand and a half hilt it was a sword designed to sliced through flesh and shear the bone. Issei brought it to bear against the spear of light.

The spear shattered the sword like it wasn't even there. Finely crafted steel being reduced to nothing but fragments until they dissolved into motes of light. But its objective had been achieved. The spears path of attack had been diverted, giving him just enough time to throw himself to the side.

Rolling he barely managed to evade the shining spear. The deadly weapon sailed past him, flying within centre metres of his shoulder. Landing on his feet he stood and immediately brought forth another pair of swords. One was an elegant scimitar, edged with golden swirls and an ornate guard and hilt, he held it in his right hand comfortably. The scimitar was far sharper than a sword had any right to be, weak compared to many other blades that resided in that place, but still far greater than a mundane sword. The other was an almost ridiculously wide and thick short sword, far heavier than it looked. Forged out of a black iron that could withstand forces that would shatter a lesser blade, it was designed to block and repel an enemy's attack. This did not sit so nicely in his left hand. This was not meant to be used with another sword, instead it favoured fighting with a shield. He had little choice in this matter though, from what he had seen of Yuuma's spear a mundane blade would shatter against it and while he was sure he had plenty of blades that would easily stand against it and many more that would best it, he could not find them at such short notice.

Before he had stopped using his powers he had reached a point where he could find the needed blade so quickly that it was almost instinct. Instantly knowing the properties, the name and its history. But now he was out of practice. He had to manually search through the available weapon and observe them to find out their capabilities. To put it simply he had better options than these weapons, he just didn't have the time to find them.

Yumma stared at him, the cocky smirk disappearing from her face, to be replace by a serious expression.

"So, you have awakened your sacred gear already, no your gear is draconic in nature, those swords are something else. Then you are far more dangerous than I gave you credit for."

Sacred gear. Was that the name of his power? Yuuma had said his sacred gear, whatever that was, was like a dragon in nature and the hill had very little to do with dragons. Still, this only added another set of questions, but right here he may able to get answers for at least a few of them.

Suddenly Yuuma let out a low chuckle. It soon turned to full out laughter, it wasn't a happy sound though and there was no humour in it. There was only a cruel undertone. It was a laugh of someone who had just discovered that the food that they were about to eat had decided to fight back. It was a laugh of someone that knew that they were superior and the thing that stood against them simply hadn't realized it yet.

"Look at you, a pathetic human raising swords against me, one of the Grigori."

Then the laugh turned angry. A rage that was born from the fact that a human would dare stand against her. She spun the spear of light in her hands, the glowing red construct illuminating the rapidly darkening park.

"A pathetic human like you doesn't deserve to even live in my presence!"

And with that she lunged forwards again, this time even faster. She was simply a blur as she crossed the distance between them, moving so fast that no mere human would ever be able to keep up.

Yet somehow he was able to. His circuits pulsed and when he exhaled he blew out moisture. His body had become so hot that it was like breathing out on a cold day.

But now he too was moving faster than a normal human could ever hope to. Now he and Yuuma were acting, or at least reacting at similar speeds. And it was because of that he was able to bring the black iron sword up to block the attack.

The spear of light met the darkened steel blade and was stopped by it. The blade was not left undamaged though. The impact from the spear had left a network of hairline fractures running along the edge. The iron creaked as it withstood a supernatural weapon wielded by a supernatural being. But it held. And now he could begin his counter attack.

Pushing against the spear with the short sword he led Yuuma's spear to the ground and trapped it there, then he swung the scimitar downwards in a horizontal arc. The target wasn't the head or the torso, no it was to sever her right arm. If he did that then he would have an almost unbeatable advantage. His victory would be almost assured. Then he would be able to get some answers out of her.

Yuuma however was having none of it. She simply let the spear of light dissipate in her hands. Then, leaning to the side to dodge the curved blade she created another spear and thrust forward.

Stumbling backwards he just managed to avoid taking the weapon through his chest, instead he received a long thin gash just under his right arm. He couldn't slow down though, if he did he would die.

The thrust of the spear had sent him spinning, so he used that momentum to empower a slash with his right hand towards Yuuma. She just managed to get the spear up in time. The scimitar bounced of the defensive strike and the she lunged forwards. Issei managed to just sidestep the blow, and as she retreated he scored a long cut going along her left arm.

He didn't give her time to recover, catching her lunge on the black sword he swiped out with his right hand. Yuuma ducked underneath the swing and span the spear round, whacking him in the side of the chest with the staff.

He was knocked back a few paces but managed to recover in time to parry another assault with his short sword. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The iron blade shattered as the stress it was under proved too much.

Grinning madly Yuuma took the opening and masterfully realigned her spear and thrust forwards. The scimitar was too fragile to directly block a blow from that weapon and even if it could he wouldn't be able to use it to block in time. So instead he simply remade the black sword and halted the offensive.

Yuuma gasped in shock as the blade reappeared in his hand. But she did not allow him to take advantage of her surprise. Rotating the spear she spun knocking him back and giving her enough time to recover.

It continued like that for what seemed like an eternity. Both of them constantly switching between the attack and defence. Always giving the other a matching wound whenever they themselves were harmed. She had shattered his short sword almost twenty times and the scimitar three. They were both on their last legs, panting and covered with dozens of minor wounds. A deadlock that would result in both of their deaths unless it was broken. He broke it.

This time as Yuuma lunged forwards he did not block with the short sword, but instead deflected the blow with the scimitar. The blade shattered under the strain but it had served its purpose. Yuuma was ill position to evade the counterattack. If that attack had come from the scimitar she would have been able to evade or block it. But she had not expected him to suddenly swap the roles of his swords. The entire fight he had been using the scimitar to attack and the short sword to defend, but here he had reversed their roles. So while a sweeping cut would have been within her ability to avoid, a thrust aimed at her chest was the opposite.

To her credit she did manage to almost escape, for the first time she had used her wings and taken flight. But it was a moment too late. The black blade lodged itself into her right leg and as she flew upwards it remained there.

Shrieking in pain she reached down and tore out the blade, hurling it away from her. She stared down at him from her place in the sky. Hatred and pain filling her eyes. Then another spear formed in her hands and she hurled it at him. Rolling to the side he evaded the spear, but that was followed by dozens more.

He couldn't reach her when she was up there. Then that meant he would have to change his strategy.

He was able to quickly draw forth a bow and some arrows, but even wounded as she was Yuuma easily evaded his sloppy archery. He needed to ground her, if he could the fight was his.

And so they played a game of cat and mouse. Her raining spears of light upon him and him trying to find something to best her. He found it.

In his hand appeared an arrow of pure silver. From the tip to the fletching there was only the shiny and precious metal. Knocking it to his bow he felt the power that ran through it. But that power wasn't used in some all-out attack, not it was turned upon the wielder.

That power corrected his stance. No it made it perfect. For the brief moment he held this arrow he gained all the skill of one of history's most famous outlaws.

England's most skilled archer, Robin Hood.

The he loosed it. The arrow seemed to become a stream of silver instead of a mere pointy mass of metal. And it was fired with the skill of a master archer. It would not miss. It didn't.

It pinned one of Yuuma's wing to her side and without it she dropped like a stone.

She crashed into the park and was still. The only sign that she was alive the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Issei collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. No not just exhaustion. That arrow allowed the wielder to fire a single shot with skill that embodied perfection. But it had a drawback. Just as Robin Hood was captured due to that arrow its wielder to would be struck by a crippling, if short lived, weakness.

But that was fine, he had won. He had actually won against that thing that had disguised itself as a human in order to get to him. He had beaten back her attack and actually outclassed it.

Then there was the pounding of wings and an older man landed besides Yuuma. He two sported a pair of black wings.

Shit.

"Raynare, are you all right?" He managed to sound worried without being two concerned. Like someone you particularly disliked was dying, but if they did you would be in trouble as well.

Then he turned to him and he could see the anger in his eyes. "How dare you. You're just human, how dare you wound our leader like this!"

There it was. He wasn't upset because Yuuma was hurt, but rather the fact that a human had been the one to do it.

The man stood, a spear of light not unlike Yuuma's manifested in his hand.

"I will slay you child, I will not make it quick. After all you need to learn not to stand against your betters."

The man stood over him now, spear raised. This was it he was going to die. There was no way he would be able to do anything. This was the end.

"Dammit."

He had just faced death not a moment ago and he had bested it. This was just unfair.

And as the spear lowed Issei prepared himself to die. The killing blow never came.

"What are you doing here priest?"

Holding the man's arm and preventing it from falling was another man. He wore the standard outfit of a priest in a Christian church, but it looked almost wrong on him. His eyes were blank but a small smile adorned his face. Messy brown hair formed a mullet of all things.

The priest set Issei on edge. There was something of about him, like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"My apologies but I have business with this young man and as of now I cannot allow you to kill him."

The older man growled at the priest.

"Why should I liste-"

Whatever the man was about to say was cut off as the priest spoke.

"I am allowing you and your followers sanctuary in my house, is it that farfetched to expect some form of minor repayment?"

The priest pushed slightly and the man was forced to take a step back. Smiling the priest continued.

"After I have had a word with him then all will be fair. I will not stop you a second time. But until the tomorrow of next week you are not to touch him."

The older man frowned, seemingly contemplating the issue.

"Very well, a week and a day, that is all."

Then he turned pulled Yuuma over his shoulder and took off.

The priest smiled. Bending down to help Issei to his feet. He reached into a concealed pocket and pulled out a card. It was the business card for a rather popular restaurant, famous in the city for its spicy food.

"Meet me there, this time, in one week."

Then he turned and began to walk away. But not before saying one last thing.

"A war is coming to this city, a war those three great faction know nothing of. You will be at the centre of that war."

The smile that adorned his face then was that of a monster.

"Rejoice, for your wish shall be granted."

Authors note:

**Noble phantasms used:**

The silver arrow

Rank: D

This noble phantasm allows the user to shoot the arrow with all the skill of Robin Hood added to their own skill. However after this has done so the user is left weakened for a matter of minutes. The arrow also only strikes with a force that is comparable to a normal arrow. While the silver arrow has no power to track its targets, the sheer amount of skill that is utilized when it is fired means that an enemy must be massively faster or insanely skilled to dodge or block it.

Well that's chapter two done and I just want to take a moment to thank you all for all the positive feedback. I honestly never thought I would get that many favourites or follows and I really appreciate all the reviews people to the time to write.

Also I am of the opinion that when writing a fic where the main character has the UBW that you need to, at some point, make your own noble phantasms. With that in mind I hope you liked the silver arrow. If any of you have some ideas for noble phantasms then if you PM them to me that would be a massive help.

This is also my first fight scene that I have really written, so some feedback on what I did wrong so that I can improve would be appreciated.

Once again thank you for reading, and please drop a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Issei blinked his eyes open as his alarm-clock dragged him back to the waking world. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he sat up and stumbled out of the warm confines of his sheets. Yawning he allowed his mind to wonder. Naturally it took a left at repressed memories and headed straight on till it reached the events of last night.

"Did that really happen?" He whispered to himself.

Yuuma had tried to kill him. Granted she hadn't managed to succeed, but it was a close run thing. He would have died afterwards as well if that priest hadn't shown up to save him. He shuddered, that man was going to kill him simply because he had bested Yuuma. That kind of casual indifference towards death was terrifying.

He shook his head. There was no point thinking about it now. Any answers he wanted he would have to gain from his meeting with the priest. At the thought of that man Issei gave another shudder. For some reason he scared him more than Yuuma and the older man combined.

Issei grabbed a towel. Walking into the bathroom he left it hanging on the hook on the back of the door. Stepping into the shower he let out a sigh as the hot water rushed over him. He brought a hand up to his face.

"Trace on"

In his hand formed an arrow of the purest silver. It was the same one that had allowed him to bring down Yuuma last night.

The silver arrow. Won by Robin Hood in an archery contest hosted by the sheriff of Nottingham. A contest that was designed to draw him out of hiding. Hood handily won the contest. Splitting five arrows down the middle, never getting anything less than a perfect bullseye. But his unmatched display of skill revealed his true identity, and led to his capture.

In the hands of Robert of Locksley this arrow would allow him to perform a single shot at the height of his skill, no matter his physical or mental condition. In Issei's hands it simply allowed him to replicate the skill of one of history's most notorious archers. But there was one drawback. After the shot was fired the user would find themselves temporally vulnerable. This noble phantasm was not without its flaws.

And what was a noble phantasm? His abilities did not tell him that. They just informed him that the arrow was one and left it at that.

Letting out a groan he groped for the dial of the shower and switched it off. He was tired, exhausted even. But felt like he still needed to go to school. If only to inject some normalcy into his day. Give him something he could actually predict.

He quickly grabbed some breakfast and walked out the door chewing on some toast. He grinned as he swallowed some. A decent breakfast never failed to cheer him up. Maybe the week would go okay. He would talk to the priest, get some answers and figure out how to get out of the mess he was currently mixed up in. The priest may have said he was involved in some sort of war, bit it was certainly not by choice.

Then he walked into the guy carrying the giant claymore.

Falling to the ground he glanced up at the guy standing above him. It was hard to tell from his place on the ground but he figured the guy was a good head taller than him. He had a shock of ginger hair and a muscular physique. But his features were too soft to be that of an adult, Issei pegged him as being around his age. A pair of soft and friendly green eyes peered back at him. He wore a worn leather Jacket and a crumpled white dress shirt, as well as a pair of tattered denim jeans. But perhaps the most distinguishing feature was the massive claymore that was strapped to his back.

The guy looked down at him with a panicked expression on his face.

"Dammit." he muttered in a Scottish accent, a hint of panic evidence in his voice. Then he spoke up, "Hey, sorry about that, are you okay?"

Issei laughed, the guy seemed so scared that he hurt someone. "It's okay. It was my fault anyway I should have looked where I was going."

The guys features relaxed and then broke into a massive smile. "Well thank the lord for that. Still I feel obliged to apologise. The names Samuel." He lent down slightly offering a hand.

Issei felt himself smile. "I'm Issei. It's a pleasure to meet you." Reaching out he took Samuel's hand. A massive shock went down his arm, both of them yelped in pain and Samuel quickly took a couple of steps backwards, and Issei just as quickly jumped to his feet.

Then Samuel let out a massive laugh. "Ha, I never thought I would run into someone else so quickly." Then he frowned "Wait, dammit, that means I haven't been observing the proper etiquette. Sorry let me start again"

With that he pulled the claymore from the sheathe on his back. "I am the one who has been chosen to hold the mantle of Saber in this war. I am my own master and servant. Upon the rules of this war I have named myself, now I ask you to do the same."

Issei faltered. "Parden?"

Samuel blinked. "If you don't want to introduce yourself you don't have to, I mean it's in the rules. But it is polite to tell your enemy your name."

"umm, I don't think I understand you"

Samuel scowled slightly. "Hey it's not like I am asking you to reveal your identity, just your class. I thought you Japanese were supposed to be big on manners."

"Look" Issei replied "I have no ide-"

His sentence was interrupted by Samuel crossing the distance between them in the blink of an eye and then swinging the claymore at his head. Issei barely mangled to duck under it, he took several steps back and then triggered his power. The circuits of energy within his body reignited and he uttered the words that allowed him to focus his will into creating his weapons.

"Trace on."

In his hands a long spear now rested. It was made entirely out of a pale grey metal. The sections of the shaft that he was most likely to hold were wrapped in a soft white cloth. Issei realised he didn't really like spears. He could still use it to a decent level of skill but he preferred swords. Besides, it reminded him of Yuuma.

Samuel grinned. "Lancer eh. Was that really so hard?"

With that he once again covered the distance and swung the sword down. Issei brought the spear round and parried the blow, then he threw himself forwards and drove the spear towards the Scot's feet. Samuel jumped over the blow, and without hitting the intended target the tip of the spear buried itself within the pavement, Samuel landed on the shaft of the spear with a deftness that wasn't fitting for someone of his size and swung his sword around at Issei's chest.

Issei let the spear fall from his hands and rapidly retreated before Samuel's blow connected. He couldn't allow Samuel to trap him in close quarters, from what he had seen the Scottish boy was faster, stronger and more skilled than him.

Samuel blinked. "Did you just drop your weapon?"

Issei grinned and brought forth a new version of the spear, right now the weapons reach was his greatest advantage. Samuel stared at the spear that had formed in issei's hands, and then he glanced down at the one he was standing on. That was when Issei attacked.

He allowed the spear that Samuel was perched on to dissolve into motes of light. The redhead yet out surprisingly high pitched yelp and began to topple to the ground. Issei took the opportunity to lunge forwards. Samuel rolled in mid-air and avoided the worst of the injury, but he still received a thin gash to his left side.

Samuel hit the ground at an awkward angle, but quickly recovered his footing. He grasped his sword with both hands and swung it at the spear. Issei felt the impact of the sword against the metal shaft, and then the sword sheaved straight through it and continued on towards his head.

Issei swore under his breath, and flung himself backwards, narrowly avoiding the claymore as it passed over his head. He thudded to the ground and whacked his head on the pavement. His vision began to swirl and he only just had the presence of mind to call up two of the black iron blades he had used against Yuuma yesterday. He crossed the pair of swords over him and was rewarded with a heavy impact against the blades. He heard the uppermost sword begin to crack under the continued pressure of the Samuel's blade. Then the claymore crashed through the uppermost sword and came crashing down onto the second. Issei grasped the second blade with both hands, despite the short length of the hilt, and angled the sword down, redirecting Samuel's attack to the side of him.

Rolling in the opposite direction Issei stumbled to his feet and just ducked under another slash from Samuel. He closed his hand around another black sword. But Samuel kicked the sword directly into his chest, he thought he heard a rib crack. Issei crumpled to the ground.

Samuel stared at him. "I thought lancer was supposed to be the fastest. Hell are you even a lancer, you used swords just now."

Issei groaned. "I have no idea what's going on. What the hell is Lancer."

Samuel spluttered slightly. "Wait" he said, panic infecting his voice "has the priest not given you the talk yet?"

Issei stared up at the tall boy. Did he mean the priest from last night? Was this the war he was talking about. He decided to go out on a limb and say it was. "No I am meeting him next week. I don't know anything about this."

At that Samuel's eyes widened. "Dammit, shit. I am so sorry, I thought you had been clued in. Are you okay?"

Issei's eyes bulged, this guy had nearly killed him and now he was asking if he was alright. "You almost took my bloody head of."

Samuel grinned slightly "Tis but a scratch."

"Pardon?"

"Right sorry, you don't have Monty Python over here." Samuel offered a hand to Issei.

"I am so sorry, the rules say we can't fight unless both sides are aware of the war and the rules. And before you ask I can't tell you about it, the priest is the only one allowed to do that. I don't have many details anyway, I was just interested in getting the basics. "

Issei reluctantly took the hand and was pulled to his feet, and then promptly almost fell flat on his face as a lance of pain shot through his chest. Samuel caught him and held him upright, along with a barrage of "sorry."

Issei glared at the Scottish boy, "What can you tell me?"

"Right now, very little. The war has a load of rules that we have to follow, seriously there are a lot. Apparently they are fairly new, something about the three factions, whatever they are, interfering in the previous war."

Samuel paused, and seemed to realise the condition Issei was in. He looped one of Issei's arms around his shoulder, which caused Issei to be lifted up as he stood.

"Tell you what, why don't you come back to my place. I can fix you up and tell you whatever I can, an apology for jumping you when you have no idea what's going on."

Issei considered the option, on one hand he would be able to get some answers about what was going on. On the other this guy had just tried to kill him at the drop of a hat. Was he really the kind of person he would want to go with. Also if he went with him he was probably going to be late for school. He did not need any detentions right now.

But Samuel could have killed him already if he wanted to and, while he wasn't completely convinced by his explanation, he seemed like the kind of person who didn't bother with lying. Also finding out about what was going on was probably worth a detention.

"Okay, I'll go with you."

Samuel grinned at him, and then nodded. "Alright, and sorry again. Come on its not far, just a couple of minutes, I just stepped out to buy some groceries, seriously all of Madison's stuff is so rich it makes me feel sick."

Samuel was right, because within five minutes they were standing outside a very expensive looking hotel. Samuel nodded at the doorman and led Issei to the elevator, both of them getting suspicious looks from the receptionist. As the elevators doors closed Issei noticed that Samuel had pressed the button for the penthouse before swiping a keycard through a scanner and inputting a six digit code. Some cheesy music started to play.

"You can afford this place?" Issei questioned, Samuel didn't look like the sort of person who had this much money, or if he did, the kind of person who would show it off.

Samuel shook his head lightly, "No, this is my partner. We have allied ourselves for this war. She's a bit of an aristocrat though, and she insisted we stayed here."

Then Samuel seemed to realise something. He glanced at Issei, and seemed to mater his thoughts before speaking. "Hey Issei, I know it's not something I am really in much of a position to ask, but will you be willing to join our alliance? I can't say much right now, but with you on our side we would have almost half of everyone taking part in this war."

Issei considered the proposal. To begin with he really didn't want to take part in this so called war. But on the same token if he had to take part then it would be good to have some people to back him up. Samuel had said that if he joined the alliance then almost half of the contestants would be in it. Assuming that there was only Samuel and this aristocrat in the alliance then it would mean that this war had only a very small amount of people taking part. He would put it at ten at the most seven at the least.

The fact that having some people to help him against Yuuma's goons when the week ended could possibly be a life savour was also a good incentive. He was willing to assume that Yuuma was about average in terms of power, and he had been about evenly matched with her, granted she hadn't been taking him seriously till the end, and Samuel had crushed him. Sure he had managed to get a lucky hit in, but that was due to him getting Samuel by surprise. Having some help could allow him to deal with these 'Grigori' fairly easily unless they had a lot more goons than he thought they did.

Still, he would have to see what the other member of this alliance was like before he signed up.

"I'll think about."

Samuel grinned at him. "To be honest it would be a good thing for all of us. I can't reveal what this war is about. But the prize has some serious power, and it's not the sort of thing that I can allow to get into the wrong hands. You seem like a decent guy, and I checked out Madison before I committed into an alliance with her. Besides having more people just increases the chance of us surviving."

Issei took a deep breath. "So this war, maybe this is a stupid question, but is this war to the death."

Samuel sighed. "It doesn't have to be, but I think we were all chosen because we would all want the prize. And the only other way of getting what is needed from the other participants can only be done with their consent. I don't like it either, but…"

He trailed of before continuing. "I've seen what some of the other contestants are like. There is no way in hell I can let them get a hold of the prize. Some of the people in this war are monsters, plain and simple."

Issei studied him intently. There was a quiet conviction in his words. He wasn't boasting about it, but it was a simple and clear undertone. Whatever this prize was, Samuel wouldn't allow someone to get it who would use it for malevolent means.

The doors opened to one of the most luxurious sights Issei had ever seen. There were pillars of marble with exotic plants growing along them. A fountain of all things was at the centre of the room, with a golden statue of a cherub shooting water from its bow perched atop it. Expensive looking sofas and chairs dotted the room as well as equally expensive lamps and coffee tables. Ornate ice statues stood over carefully concealed grates and a large fish filled tank was set into one of the walls. There were numerous fur rugs covering the floor and the entire north side of the room was one massive window, with what looked like a cinema screen stored in a rolling compartment above. There were dozens of other doors, each one likely leading to other equally expensive and luxurious rooms.

Sitting in one of the chairs was a girl. She looked around the same age as him and Samuel and she had long black hair that fell down to just below her shoulders. She wore an immaculate pure white business suit with a black tie and a handkerchief of the same colour folded into the front pocket. On her hands was a pair of black gloves with white symbols and glyphs sown into them. She looked like if she was standing she would be slightly smaller than him and her piercing blue eyes stared at him with a dangerous intellect.

"So Samuel, who is this?" She said in the most stereotypical English aristocrat accent he had ever heard.

Seriously, people actually talk like that?

**NOTE: **Been a while. Sorry this took so long to come out but I was focusing on my exams and I needed to get some of my other quests I am writing on SV up to date. I also had a bit of writers block with this.

Anyway, in true Fate fashion I guess its time for you to try and guess Samuels heroic spirit. And I guess you could try to figure out Madison's spirit or class, but I haven't given any hints to the class, and you will not get the spirit. I am not kidding if you actually figure it out before I reveal it you are most likely omniscient.

A lot of people have been questioning how Issei has the UBW. And it is a valid concern. This chapter has hopefully given a pretty massive hint on how he has it. And I agree with the sentiment of a lot of you guys, a fic that just gives someone the UBW without an explanation is more than a little stupid.

Before I go any further I will say now that I will be messing around with some of the nasu mechanics so that this story can take place and fit into the HDXD universe.

Also am I the only one who occasionally imagines Zelretch and the Big Red just chilling in the dimension gap and swapping stories. Because that's what originally led to this fic.

Once again thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Samuel grinned at the girl, "This is Issei, part of the war."

The girl sighed, "Well obviously, if he wasn't you wouldn't have brought him here. Besides my runes detected his presence and his nature as a contestant the moment he stepped into the building. I merely wanted a name."

The girl turned her gaze towards Issei "So, I assume that you have extended an invitation to him about our alliance."

Samuel nodded "Yep, but originally I invited him over to help fix him up. We got into a bit of a fight when we first bumped into each other."

The girl scowled at Samuel "So you engaged him without any idea of his capabilities or motives?"

The Scottish boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Look I'm sorry alright, but we might get a new ally out of it. Besides Issei seems like a pretty decent guy, just the kind of person we want in our alliance."

"Our alliance is not about finding the 'decent guys' in this war. I is about preventing the wrong sort of 'guys' from winning. Honestly Samuel, he could just be pretending in order to get within striking distance of both of us in order to eliminate us now."

Samuel shook his head "Nah, my gut says we can trust him. Maybe your just paranoid Madison."

"For the last time, your stomach is not a reliable source of information. And I am not paranoid, I simply observe the situation and act accordingly in order to achieve our goals, and keep both of us alive. "

She turned to Issei "Still Samuel is rarely wrong about things like this." She studied him carefully, her eyes taking in every detail of his face and posture.

The she raised her hands and crossed he arms over her chest. The symbols on her gloves started to glow with an iridescent light. Then she thrust her hands forward, and began to tilt her hand and manoeuvre her figures like a puppeteer.

The ornate statues of ice around the room shot forwards at an incredible speed. Their arms lengthening and sharpening into jagged blades.

"Tra-"

He tried to activate his circuits and bring forth a weapon, but before he was able to complete his trigger phrase Madison had slammed a fist into his stomach. Before he was able to recover the statues had surrounded him, their bladed arms trapping him. If he tried to move he would just be throwing himself onto one of those blades.

Madison apply raised a gloved hand to his neck, and began to apply pressure. It was light and didn't really effect his breathing, but the message was clear.

Samuel stated forwards "Madison! For God's sake he doesn't know anything!"

Madison glanced back at Samuel over her shoulder. "How can you be certain of that. Besides, this won't hurt him. I am just going to ask him some questions, I will be able to tell if he lies.

"Madison, when I say he doesn't know anything, he really doesn't know anything. He hasn't even talked with the priest yet."

Madison span round to face Samuel. "You mean you got into a fight with someone who hasn't been informed yet! Breaking one of the first rules of the war!"

"Oh sure, it's not like you're doing the same thing."

She sniffed, somehow looking down at Samuel despite him towering over her, "I was ensuring that we had not been infiltrated by an enemy, you on the other hand simply started a fight."

"Umm, can you please let go of my nec-"

"Shut up!"

"Okay."

Samuel shook his head. "Look, what's done is done. We can only look towards the future and hope that Issei can forgive us."

"You mean forgive you?"

"In fairness you are the one with your hand around my neck. "

Madison scowled before taking a step backwards. She gave a quick flick of her hands and the ice statues returned to their original places. Although Issei noticed that they now all seemed to be looking at him.

"Would you like a seat?"

"I would prefer to stand thanks."

The girl glared at him. "When someone offers you a seat it is usually polite to sit down."

Raising a hand in resignation he sat down on one of the sofas. They felt as expensive as they looked.

The girl nodded. "Did Samuel inflict any major injuries?"

Issei looked at her for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I think he cracked a rib and smashed my head on the street. Do you have a first aid kit or something?"

Madison laughed for a moment before shaking her head. "Samuel could you fetch me Grønn Duk."

The Scotish boy nodded. "Sure." He opened one of the doors and stepped through.

"Grønn Duk?"

"The first mystic code I ever made, basicly a magical object. Although I have updated it as I have grown. Essentially it's just a blanket with healing runes stitched into it." She smiled. "I was barely eleven when I made the prototype for it. I wasn't very good at naming things either. But I suppose we should get onto more important topics."

She seemed to study him in greater detail for a moment.

"So," Madison began. "Is it true that you have no knowledge of the war?"

"I know there is one, but other than that nothing."

Madison nodded before sitting down in her chair, leaning back she seemed to study the ceiling for a second or two. "Well where to start, tell me Issei how much do you know of the various magical parts of the world?"

He shrugged, "I guessed there were organisations, or at the very least people with magic when I was a kid. After all I couldn't be the only person with magic. The only group I know anything about is the Grigori, and even then I only know the name."

The girl blinked at him "You know of the Grigori, one of the three biblical faction. As in know they exist and not from your religion."

Issei winced slightly. I may have gotten into a fight with one of their members."

Madison nodded slowly. "And may I inquire how long ago this fight took place?"

Issei was about to reply but cut himself short. If he gave her a true reply then he would be placing a rather large amount of trust in a pair of people who had both assaulted him. Granted Samuel seemed to think that he would be fine with it and Madison was trying to make sure he wasn't a spy or an assassin. Still if they wanted him dead then all they would need to do would be to give him to Yuuma and the older man. He only just won against Yuuma, against two opponents he wouldn't stand a chance. After all there was a difference between a fight that happened a couple of years ago and one that happened yesterday.

But he doubted Samuel and Madison would need the Grigori to do their dirty work for them. Hell Samuel could of killed him earlier if he wanted to. The same with Madison and her ice statues. And in the end what would they have to gain from giving him to Yuuma? Nothing. So why was he being so hesitant?

Deniability he realized. As long as he didn't get involved with these two he could almost pretend that he wasn't involved with this stupid war, what happened with Yuuma could of just been a bad dream. He could just carry on with his life and keep his magic at arm's length. It was stupid and irrational. But it was really damn attractive. You see it in anime or books, when the protagonist gets their superpower they immediately fall in love with it and use it as much as they can.

Most people don't react like that, sure there would be some who accept it immediately. Most get scared of their power. Terrified even. They wonder where it came from, what will people do if they find out? Will they be captured by the military or scientists and experimented on? Will the people they care about think of them as a freak? Could their power hurt them in some way?

Issei took a deep breath. _"I suppose I'm in the second group."_ He thought. _"My power almost killed me, and now I'm running from my own shadow."_ So he had a choice, to try to pretend that he could ignore his power for ever and die, or face his fears and take a step into a world he had tried his hardest to avoid. "And it all comes down to me deciding to trust them." Suicide or a chance for survival. But survival in a world that probably held more dangers than he thought possible.

"It happened last night. Hell the only reason I am still alive is that the priest stopped one of them from finishing me of."

Madison gaped at him for a moment, before recovering her composure. "I see. I was aware that some of the Grigori were in town. Would it be to forward of me to ask about the circumstances of the engagement? Did they seem aware of your powers?"

He shook his head. "She seemed really surprised when I used my magic. And as for the why we were fighting. We were, um, well we were kind of on a date."

He saw a sly smirk spread across Madison's face. "Oh. Did you truly break her heart that badly Issei?"

"Please, it was a perfect date. Well, up until she tried to kill me."

"I take it you were not aware of the fact that she was not human before then?"

"The first hint I got was when she grew wings and tried to stab me."

She cocked her head to the side slightly. "So, why would she lure you into going on a date with her, then trying to kill you? From what you have said she didn't seem to know about the war, or the magic granted to you by it. Did she mention anything else?"

Issei nodded. "She said I had something called a Sacred Gear. She said it had something to do with dragons. At first she thought it was something to do with my magic, but, well I make swords. That doesn't exactly scream dragon to anyone."

Madison nodded. "She was right. While you may have a Sacred Gear it has nothing to do with the war. Still that explains why she attacked you. The Grigori are well known for their leader fascination with Sacred Gears."

"Also when the priest showed up he said that he was letting them stay with him. If he is part of the war, and I assume he wants to keep it a secret as well, why is he letting them stay with him?"

Madison frowned slightly, her eyes narrowed. "Most likely to make sure that he doesn't die. As the adjudicator if he died then the entire war would have no supervision. He is most likely playing it safe and making himself out to be sympathetic to them." Still having those damn crows occupying the Grail Wars neutral territory is worrying to say the least."

Issei may of not known much about what was going on, but he was smart enough to figure out that was a bad thing. Samuel had mentioned that a lot of rules had been introduced to the war to prevent the Three factions from finding out about it. Madison had called the Grigori one of the three Biblical factions. He was willing to bet that they meant the same thing. If so then having one of the people you are trying to keep your war secret from living in what sounded like an important location was not great news.

He was broken out of his train of thought by the green bundle of cloth that was thrown at his face.

"You hear all of that Samuel?" Questioned Madison.

"Yep." Came the reply. "Crows in the church, Issei has a Sacred Gear and needs some advice on how to treat a girl on a date, that about everything?"

Issei looked at him for a moment. "Enhanced senses?"

"We all have them." Came the reply.

Madison waved a hand at them. "That's Grønn Duk. Just wrap it around you and it will feed on the mana in the air to power it."

Wrapping the blanket around himself he noticed the green cloth had dozens of runes stitched into it, each a similar shade of green as the cloth itself. The runes seemed to glow slightly before fading. His body began to feel weightless and his chest and the back of his head began to go numb.

"Give it an hour or two and you should be perfectly fine."

He nodded at her before falling silent. Content to simply fell the healing process do its work. Samuel perched himself on the arm of a chair and nodded at Madison. She leaned back for a moment.

"So where to start. Is suppose since you are involved the Grigori the three factions would be the best place to start."

Issei cocked his head. "You said that they were the three Biblical factions. And Yuuma and the other guy had black wings, so were they fallen angels or something?"

"That's exactly right. While I don't know all the details, I can tell you the gist of it. The three factions refers to the three major factions of supernatural being within Christianity. They are the Angels and the God of the Bible, Devils, and the Fallen or the Grigori, angles that have fallen from grace. These three factions were at war with one another for a very long time. However as causalities began to rack up all three factions found themselves at risk of extinctions. After the death of Lucifer a treaty was formed between the factions. A pact of non-aggression or a cease fire so that they could replenish their numbers. That has continued to this day."

"Okay, but what's a Sacred Gear? That was the reason that Yuuma tried to kill me."

This time it was Samuel who spoke up "A sacred Gear is apparently an object that was implanted into humans by God. I think it was meant to give them a way to balance the scales or something."

Madison nodded. "Indeed, and the leader of the Grigori is well known for his fascination with them. Although ordering something like this is unheard of for him."

Issei sorted the information. "Okay that makes sense. But what about this war, why are you so desperate to keep it a secret from them. And why are we fighting in the first place?"

The girl sighed slightly. "The purpose of this war is simple. It is essentially a battle for the Holy Grail."

That gave him pause for a moment. He may of not been raised as a Chrisrtian, but even he still knew what the Grail was. Still…

"The Holy Grail. Like the cup used in the last supper?"

At that Madison shook her head. "No, it was only named after it. It is actually a massive vessel to contain Prana." She glanced at Issei and he opened his mouth, but before he could she continued. "Prana is the combined form of Mana in the air, and Od that is produced within the body. Essentially it is just a massive clump of magical energy. However when it has been filled it creates a connection to the Greater Grail."

Issei tried to open his mouth gain, but Madison seeing his confusion cut him off. The Holy Grail is essentially just gathering enough power to punch a hole to the Root. The Root is the wellspring of all existence. The Grail is built on a ley line, natural rivers of magic that flow within the earth. When the a connection has been formed the Greater Grail uses the massive amount of Prana collected to perform wishcraft. Wishcraft is essentially a form of magic where you throw Prana at a problem until you get a solution. In Laymans term, the war is something that is fought over a single miracle that the Grail will grant to the victor"

That was terrifying. Samuel had said that the wish was a big deal, and he meant it. If it truly was a miracle, the amount of good or evil that someone could do would be massive on a scale that he could barely comprehend. And it all seemed so simple, build it on a ley line and wait for a while and then you have an instant miracle. But then It wasn't that simple was it?

"If it gathers magic through the ley lines then why is there a war?"

Madison smiled at him with acknowledgement. "There are two reasons. The first is that setting it up is not as simple as it sounds. Several powerful families of magi, or magic uses, worked together to create the Grail ritual. And since its on one wish… well magi aren't the most charitable of people."

Issei nodded, people had gone to war for a lot less after all.

"The second reason is that the Grail has to be within the Root to perform the miracle, and normally it would be possible to reach it."

"I take it there is some way, otherwise we wouldn't be talking about it?"

"Yes, and this reason is also the source of our abilities, and the reason that the Biblical factions got involved in the first place. You see the Root, or the Akasha records as one of its other names also contains all of human knowledge, history and experience. Normally it is completely removed for time and is impossible to reach, making reaching it the main focus of all magic users. However there is an exception in regards to making contact with the records."

Madison paused for a moment to give Issei some time to process the information, she was condensing some rather large parts of magical theory and giving it to a novice and It was unlikely that he would be able to pick it all up immediately.

"Within the Akasha records there exists the throne of heroes. It is essentially a recording system for those who have ascended to become spirits of legend, or heroic spirits."

He raised a hand at that. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if someone has been remembered in legend, whether they are real or not, the Akasha records will create copy of them upon their deaths and store the copy within itself. This part of the records is called the Throne of Heroes and contains the legendary figures of humanity."

Issei frowned before nodding. "Okay, it stores the people from the legends. But how does that change anything? I mean you still can't accesses them, right?

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean that the heroes within the throne do not interact with us."

That made him stop. "Do you mean that they can effect things outside of the records?"

"Yes. While we may not be able to access the Root normally the spirits within the throne can affect us. It is a rare event, but not unheard of. They will usually assist someone who they are sympathetic to. For example a heroic spirit of a general that stopped an invasion of their homeland may support someone trying to perform a similar action."

"So these heroic spirits can travel outside of the records?"

She shook her head. "No, instead they create copies that leave the Root and when their task has been completed they create a pathway and return to the original."

"Wait a moment." Issei spoke up, realising where she was going. "So they create a pathway to get back. Does the war try to do something similar?"

Madison nodded, a smile playing across her face. "Yes. The way the ritual works is by offering the spirits within the throne the chance of a miracle. The copy of the spirit would exit the throne and when it returns the mass of Prana that is the Grail would follow it, using its path to reach the Root. Unfortunately it was found that the mass of Prana was too large to travel along the pathway made by a single spirit, multiple spirits would have to be used. Each one would be summoned by a magus and when the spirts left for the Root the pathway created by multiple heroic spirits would be large enough to transport the Grail. But still left a problem, there would only be enough for a miracle for one magus and spirit."

And with that he understood. "And that's why there is a war."

"Correct. It was decided the magi and the spirits, which were dubbed Servants would fight until only one pair remained. There were seven servants that were summoned in total, and each was given a class. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker. That pair would receive the single wish granted by the Grail."

"But that's not the whole story is it." He questioned. "There is still the three factions."

"Correct. You see this is the third war. The first was the original time the Grail system was used. The Servants were summoned and the war began. But that's when the factions interfered. They were able to detect the fact that the Servants had managed to gain a stable form. This is usually impossible, they are usually only able to manifest in forms similar to ghosts or wraiths. After finding out about the Grail, they killed all of the magi that were competing and almost completely dismantled the Grail system. The remaining magi eventually managed to set up a second war and took precautions so that the factions wouldn't be able to sense the Servants. But someone made a mistake and the same thing happened again, everyone died and no one got to make a wish. This time around however, someone decided to change the system."

"Is this why we have the abilities?"

"Exactly. Instead of summoning the Servants directly the new system works using the same principles of how heroic spirits normally function. In this case when the new system was completed the Servants found hosts and empowered them in order to complete the ritual."

That was it, the origin of his powers. He was hosting one of these servants and it was giving him its power. That meant he was tied to this war. He already knew he was on an intellectual level, but this just brought it home. Like it or not he was a part of this war now. No, he had been a part of it for a massive period of his life. He just hadn't known. The first time he remembered using magic was when he was around eight years old.

"Hey Madison." Samuel questioned. "I thought the priest said that only he was allowed to fill people in."

Madison glanced at the Scottish boy "A lot of the rules are unnecessary." Turning back to Issei she continued. "While the problem of the factions immediately detecting the Servants has been dealt with, it was decided that new rules should be put in place to further insure the secrecy of the war. The priest being the only one allowed to inform participants about the war is one of them."

Issei nodded. "Samuel also introduced himself in a really formal way when we met, is that another rule?"

"Sort of. While you don't have to state your class it is usually a good idea to."

"Why's that?"

It was Samuel who answered his question. "Think of it like this. All of us are sorted into one of seven classes. I am Saber, whereas Madison is Berserker. A fight between me and another class like Lancer that focus on straight up weapon fighting wouldn't cause that much collateral damage. But a class like Caster could."

Issei nodded. While it may not be exactly the same, in any game or in any anime or book he had watched or read, mages usually seemed to go for an area of effect sort of combat. In other words lots of explosions.

"Basically" Samuel continued, "it's a way to see if where you are is a good place for you to fight. If I am carful and was fighting another bog standard fighting class then we could get away with fighting in a fairly public area, Caster on the other hand would need to fight somewhere deserted or set up something that would keep people away."

Madison spoke up. "There is also the fact that the Grigori currently stationed at the church are not the only representatives of the three factions in the city. The younger sister of the current Lucifer himself has claimed this land as her own. Although this was most likely deliberately set up by her brother so that he could be aware if the Grail War di start up again. He also forcibly ousted the rightful owner of the lands, the Tosaka heir."

Issei nodded. "Alright, now that I think I understand things, can you explain why you are even helping me in the first place?"

It was a rude question. And to be honest he didn't like asking it, but this was a war, something he felt he was only just even beginning to understand the implications of. Hell that had been made abundantly clear when Samuel had almost killed him. There was a reason, and he needed to find it.

Madison smiled approvingly. "I mentioned earlier that me and Samuel formed an alliance in order to prevent the wrong kind of people from obtaining the prize. I'm sure you could imagine the kind of havoc that could be brought if someone gets their hands on the grail."

"That's why I brought you here." Samuel said, interrupting Madison before she could continue. "I trust Madison that if she gets the Grail she won't use it to commit mas genocide or anything like that. She's a decent person, natural mind-set of a magus notwithstanding. And you seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn't use it for something massively insane or evil."

Madison shot Samuel an annoyed glare before returning her attention to Issei. "That is essentially it. We have allied ourselves in order to ensure that the Grail is not used to fulfil a desire that would be better left unrealised. So may I ask if you would accept the offer?"

He leaned back. So this was it, his first step in the war. And realistically his safest one. Having the two of them backing him up could be, quite literally a life saver. And the entire reason for working with them in the first place was more than agreeable. Stop dangerous people from getting their hands on something that could make every sick desire they had come true. Sure it would be dangerous, but it wasn't like he wouldn't be in danger anyway.

And perhaps this would be almost like fulfilling that dream he had so long ago, before he had become terrified of his own powers.

"_I want to save people."_

He smiled it was childish sure. But when he first got his powers he was convinced he would become some kind of super hero, an ally of justice, as weird as that sounded. He felt a grin etch itself across his face. It was weird, he was in more danger than he had ever been in in his life, but he hadn't felt this good in years. He had a goal, something to aim for. Something that he knew was right, and that it needed to be done. He had spent so long just being a pervert, trying to forget about his powers that he wasn't even sure what he wanted to do anymore. Well now he did.

And there it was. A switch in his mind. Like his powers themselves were in agreement with him. He knew what he wanted, and what he had to do. He was the Archer of the third war for the Holy Grail. And maybe he could do something about that old childish dream.

"Sure, I'm in."

**Note: **Bleagh. That was horrible to write. Nasu mechanics just give me headaches at times. Anyway, her it is. The reasons behind the shift in the Grail Wars and what has changed. There will probably be a little more about it next chapter, but only a small bit. Also I bet no one thought Madison would be Berserker.

Anyway, Thank you very much for reading and please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the morning had passed by in a flash. Madison and Samuel had spent the time he was recovering to fill him in on more of the rules and particulars of the Grail War, although that was mostly explaining to him about how he had suddenly realised that he was Archer. Apparently it was because the servants themselves were aware of their class when they were summoned in the first two wars, and the knowledge of their class was passed onto their host. He should have been aware of his class earlier, but Madison had theorised that since he had been shunning his magic for such a long time he had begun to disconnect with the heroic spirit.

"I want to save people." He muttered to himself. It was only when he had remembered and embraced that old dream had he learnt of his class. Maybe that was something he and the spirit he was hosting shared, a desire to save people. Or perhaps he had that desire in the first place because he was hosting the spirit.

Other than that it was fairly easy to understand. Rules to follow, ways to remain secret and other such things. Samuel had given him his number, and Madison had given him the key and the code to her hotel room. The plan was to meet up after school and incorporate Issei into their plan for the war.

Although he may and up arriving later than expected. He was almost right about getting a detention for being late to school, what he didn't expect was to be chewed out by the student council president herself. She had been in the school office when he had arrived and had taken it upon herself to administer his punishment.

Sona Shitori was a no-nonsense sort of person, who was unforgiving of the antics of him and his friends at the best of times. He had just showed up after missing half the school day. In other words she wasn't happy with him.

"And that is even with your groups actions on top of it. This is your last warning, I will not tolerate any further misbehaviour."

With that said she studied him for a moment, as if trying to come to a decision. "I will be seeing you in detention after school today Mr Hyoudou."

What did she mean by seeing him in detention? He considered the question as Sona left the room. "Hold on is she hosting it herself?" He glance towards the receptionist who nodded.

"Dammit."

* * *

"Hey Issei!" The voice of Matsuda came from down the corridor. "Where you been?"

Turning around Issei saw his friends hurrying to catch up with him. "Matsuda, Motahama. What's up?"

Motahama spoke up first. "Where have you been man? You missed half the day."

"We found an awesome spot." Matsuda continued "You have to check it out after lunch."

Normally Issei would have jumped at the chance to do what was being implied here, but right now…

"Sorry guys, not in the mood for that stuff right now. Let's just eat lunch."

With that his friends jerked back as if hit by a bolt of lightning. "What!" The pair cried out in unison. "Who are you and where's Issei?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry guys, something happened with Yuuma last night and I don't fell up to it right now."

Matsuda leaned forwards slightly, eyes full of curiosity. "Who's Yuuma?"

Issei paused. He had told the pair about his date yesterday, and they had made more than enough fuss over it. Normally he would have said that they were pulling his leg, but the way the last couple of days had gone made him think twice. It was possible that Yuuma or someone else, possibly even the priest had done something to make everyone forget about her. Madison had said there was magic like that.

"Oh, I forget I haven't introduced you guys. Yuuma is a friend of mine, she drops by to visit family every so often. She needed somewhere to crash before she left for America last night."

The pair gasped, with entirely too much drama for such a small thing. "You!" Chocked out Matsuda.

"Know a girl." Finished Motohama.

"Yes. And no I don't peek on her, I've known her for so long it would be like doing that to a sister, or my mother."

The pair nodded at the response, they may be perverts but even the three of them had limits. Unfortunately that only extended to him being excused.

"Any idea when she's back in town, if she stays at yours then we would have so many opportunities to peek?"

Within seconds of uttering the remark Matsuda was lying of the floor clutching his head in pain. Behind him stood some members of the Kendo club, obviously coming to lunch after some practice. Motohama yelped upon seeing the arrival of their most fervent enemies in all matters perverted and tried to turn tail and run, but received only a bokken to the back of the knees.

With the pair down the girls turned their attention to Issei.

"You do realise I'm not in the wrong here?"

The club members shrugged in unison. One of them stepped forwards. "It's the principle of the thing." She said, readying her bokken.

Issei nodded, accepting the explanation. He knew what was coming and he knew the steps he had to take to avoid it. He shared a glance with his fallen companions who nodded their agreement with his plan. Issei steeled himself and initiated the tried and true tactic that the perverted trio had perfected over the years of their peeping.

"For oppia!" He roared, turning on his heel and sprinting away from the kendo club. This was the ultimate strategy of the trio. Leaving your friends to the beating so that you could escape.

"Matsuda! Motohama! Your sacrifice will not be forgotten!"

* * *

"Mr Hyoudou, may I ask you a question?"

Issei looked up from the sheet of paper he was doodling on. "What is it Miss Shitori?"

Normally he would never call anyone around his age Miss, but there was something about the president that made sure everyone respected her, even to frankly ludicrous levels. He had even seen teacher addressing her as a superior at times.

She paused for a moment, unsure of how to proceed before asking her question. "There have been rumours going around about… Various event happening around town lately. I was wondering if you know anything."

Could this be about the Grail war? He had thought that every step was being taken to keep it secret, but could she of heard something about it? It seemed unlikely. After all after the events of the previous wars it seemed like something that could be picked up by an ordinary human would not happen without someone seriously dropping the ball.

"Sorry I can't say I have."

Turning back to the paper before him he picked up his pencil.

"I have heard from the kendo club that you are having some issues with someone called Yuuma."

He froze, that was completely unexpected. Why would the president take so much notice over something like this? Sure the kendo club had heard him talking about her but that was just the tail end of the conversation. Was it possible that she knew something about Yuuma? Madison has said there were other members of the biblical factions in town. Maybe she was associated with them, or was one herself.

"She can't be part of the Church." He thought to himself. "The only church in town belongs to the priest, and is filled with fallen. So angels are straight out. She can't be fallen, sure they're in town but according to Madison their recant addition and Shitori had been here for a while." So that left the devils. He knew that they had a fair few people working for them, or perhaps she could be one of the devils. She might have known some fallen had moved in and was aware that Yuuma was one of them.

"I don't see why that's any of your business."

Probably not the best way to get her to back off but he wasn't exactly given time to think of it, and he wasn't the most smooth talking of people anyway.

She gave him a look that was almost upset. "It is my responsibility as president to make sure that all students can learn properly. I implore you to tell me, if you do I will help in any way I can."

And here was the second question. Why was she beating around the bush? She must suspect that he was involved in the supernatural somehow, so why wasn't she asking outright? Maybe she also thought he didn't know and wasn't going to risk the knowledge of the supernatural from getting out. No, that couldn't be it. Devils would also have hypnotic abilities, so why wasn't she just asking? Maybe she was worried that he didn't know, but Yuuma was still connected him in some way? The favoured human of a fallen angel. It could cause all kinds of trouble if she went around messing with his mind.

But his meant he had an advantage, he was probably wrong in why he thought she wasn't willing to ask outright, but at the same time she wasn't willing to hypnotise him. It meant he could hold mould how she saw the situation, even if she didn't believe him.

"Look, I appreciate you trying to help but this is something kind of personal."

He allowed himself to be cowed by her silent stare.

"Okay fine. Look Yuuma is an old friend of mine and she asked me out on a date recently, nothing big it just didn't go well. That's all."

"Be that as it may, I think there is more to it than that. I insist that you tell me. I will give you another detention if I must."

He sighed and nodded his head, wondering what was going through her head right now. Well it was probably the same as what was going through his.

"Gotcha."

* * *

"Sorry I'm so late, I got thrown in detention."

"Don't worry, we should have expected that." Came Samuels reply down the line. "Sorry we got you in trouble in the first place."

"It's fine. I'm heading over now, I shouldn't be long."

"Great, hold on wait a second." The line went silent for a couple of moments before Samuel spoke up again. "Madison wants to know if you want her to send a car for you."

"It's only a ten minute walk, why is she bothering?"

"She gets pretty impatient sometimes. I think she was expecting us to have the plan of action for the war partly done by now and she's getting tense. She hates it when stuff doesn't go exactly her way, even something as small as you being late."

He let out a small laugh. "Sorry that I'm holding you up. Tell her I'll sprint it."

"Don't bother, take your time. Maybe grab a bite to eat. It fun seeing her this wound up."

He heard the line go dead before slipping the phone back into his pocket. While Samuel suggestion to get something to eat sounded tempting, there was probably something he could get at the hotel, and he had a strange suspicion that getting Madison angry would not be a pleasant experience.

"How much are the lives of your friends' worth to you?"

Blinking in confusion Issei turned around to see an aged man standing behind him. He has the appearance of someone who spent far too much time working in an office. His hair was a greasy black, with more than a few streaks of grey, and his eyes a bright red.

"What do you mean?"

The man cocked his head. "I mean those two boys you are friends with. The ones you call Matsuda and Motahama. How much would you do to prevent their deaths?"

"They're my friends."

"Is that your answer?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow. "Would you do anything to anything to help them, or does your loyalty only extend to situations where you are not at risk. Would you face a man with power over you to assure their safety or would you draw the line at not helping them due to damage to your grades. I have met the selfish and the selfless, it is always interesting to see where people are on that scale."

Red eyes peered out at him. But despite the questions that he was asking Issei did not get the sense that he was judging him, but instead it seemed like he was honestly curious as to his answer.

"They are my friends, and friends have to look out for each other. Besides, even if we weren't friends I would still help them, even if it put me in danger. I would do it for anyone, if I had the power to change the outcome."

And it was true. His friends may be outrageous perverts, but then again so was he. And while he doubted they would do the same for him, he would never be able to forgive himself if he could have prevented something bad happening to them, or anyone else.

"So, you are one of those who would stand before death without knowing what you face. And to protect someone you will bring war down upon the world. I do not know if that is commendable or foolish, I only know that you will die here. I am Rider."

In the man's hands flames burst to life and coalesced into the shape of a sword. The flames subsided and in their place the man held a cavalry sword. Long and top heavy it was made to allow the user to deal us much damage as possible with a single slash to a target as they rode by.

"Trace on."

In Issei's hands appeared a pair of swords. He had called them on instinct, and while he couldn't remember ever having used them before, they felt right in his hands. They were a pair of Chinese falchions. The one held in his left and was a pitch black while the one in his right hand was a pure white

He filled his body with magic, every muscle and nerve being reinforced by it, pushing them beyond the limits he had previously had. These swords had also been far easier to call forth than usual. Maybe the swords were just cheaper than was expected, but that still didn't explain his increased ability to improve his body. Perhaps it was because he had started to work with the spirit that he hosted instead of distancing himself from it.

He took a moment to glance around at the area they currently were. It was empty. While it may be a coincidence, he was willing to bet that Rider and made sure that they would not be interrupted.

It was Rider who made the first move. He shot forwards, far faster than Yuuma. But while yesterday he had only just been able to match her, now he was beyond her. Rider may be faster than him, but his reaction speed allowed him to keep up. So when the attack that would have removed his head from his shoulders sped towards him, it was instead deflected to the side with the black sword. Now with his heavy sword thrown to the side Issei cut upwards with the white blade.

While Rider's sword may have been far too heavy to allow him to effectively recover quickly, his speed more than made up the difference. He leaned backwards, with speed and limberness that seemed impossible for someone of his age, until the sword had harmlessly passed him by. Then he used his swords heavy nature to his advantage and allowed it to pull him to the side, evading a follow up strike from Issei's black sword.

The man quickly retreated several dozen metres before Issei had the time to press his advantage. And stood there, observing him, looking for a crack in his defences.

Issei took the time to analyse what he had learned in that brief engagement. The man was obviously faster than him, faster than Samuel even. And he was willing to bet he was physically stronger than him as well if the force behind the strike that he deflected was anything to go by, and his reflexes and flexibility were probably around Issei's level.

In any other situation Issei would have said that the man held a massive advantage. But the thing that was holding the man back was his sword. While it may be ideal to strike at someone from horseback, on the ground it was top-heavy and awkwardly long. It made his attacks slow and it was hard to recover from them. If the fight continued as it had then Issei would most likely win. But that was the problem.

The man was the Rider of the war, and thus it was natural to assume that he would have a mount of some description. The only reason he hadn't shown it yet was probably the fact that the mount would be his noble phantasm.

Madison had talked him through the concepts behind noble phantasms before he had left for school. Weapons or tools that had ascended along with their wielder into legends. According to Madison the rider class was known for having powerful ones.

As for him, he wasn't entirely sure what his noble phantasm was. No, it was less that and more that he had several. While that wasn't uncommon, his noble phantasms had no relation to each other, something that should be impossible. The swords he held in his hands now were noble phantasms. A pair of swords forged by a pair of married blacksmiths in China. But the Silver Arrow belonged to Robin Hood. Two completely different weapons, from opposite sides of the world, wielded by completely different people who had never met. It should be impossible for him to possess both of them, and many more besides, but somehow he did. While he was confident that he would have something to counter whatever Rider pulled out, he wasn't so confident that he would be able to use it effectively enough to counter Rider's noble phantasm.

But then he had no more time to think about the situation, because Rider had once again charged him. This time the strike came low, aiming for his knees. He flicked the sword to the side of him with his white blade and lunged forwards with the black. But Rider had already moved passed him and was now out of his reach.

Then he repeated the manoeuvre. Shooting forwards and targeting Issei with a lightning fast attack, but before Issei had time to perform an attack of his own Rider was out of his range. And he did it again, and again. Repeating it flawlessly, always preventing the possibility of a counter attack.

But it still wasn't getting either of them anywhere. He would always get out of the range of a counter attack before it was launched, but Issei always diverted the assaults without fail. But despite that Issei was still at a disadvantage. He was on the defensive and therefore could only react, that gave Rider the advantage of being able to choose how the conflict progressed. So in order to break the stalemate he had to be the one taking action.

He chose his moment when Rider had just past him. Instead of preparing a counter attack he allowed his swords to dissolve and called forth the bow he had used against Yuuma. But unlike the previous night he did not use the silver arrow. Instead he drew out a new arrow. It was bright red and filled with a violent mass of magical energy. Knocking it against the string he pulled it back and loosed it towards Rider.

Like his other abilities his skill with the bow had seemingly become instantly greater than it had been when he fought Yuuma. While it was far from the skill he utilised when using the silver arrow his skill had grown to the point where he had eclipsed Olympic athletes. So instead of missing completely as the arrow would have done just yesterday the arrow flew straight and true.

Rider turned just in time to see the arrow coming. He just managed to bring his sword up to deflect it. While normally that would be enough, Rider obviously hadn't expected the arrow to explode. It was an orb of blue flame and kinetic force that consumed Rider. But Issei didn't stop there. Instead he knocked another arrow and let it fly towards the centre of the still dissipating explosion. And then another, and another. Within four seconds he had shot sixteen arrows, each one detonating with the same power as the first.

Lowering the bow, and allowing it to dissolve he brought forth the black and white blades one again, and fell backwards into a defensive stance. When the explosions finally cleared Rider still stood, although he certainly did not look healthy. One of his arms looked complete non-functional, missing almost the entirety of the flesh. There was more bone visible than muscle or flesh covering it. There were other injuries as well. Burn marks and wounds, but they weren't as serious.

Rider stared at him, red eyes shining with fury. An animal rage that seemed out of place on a human being. It was monstrous and unnatural, and despite the state Rider was in it still made him want to run and hide. And then he spoke.

When he had first spoken to Issei he sounded like anyone else. While the words he was saying weren't something you expect in everyday conversation his voice and tone were unassuming. Now it was completely different.

"_**I will end you."**_

He didn't yell or shout. Rider said the words at a completely even pitch. But they were not words. They were the clash on sword on sword, the fear of the solider, and the death throes of a man who has been run through but still seeks to end the one who killed him. Battles and conflicts, weapons of destruction and fire and blood. They were the sounds of war, warped to fit into the construct of words.

Flames burst to life around Riders feet, and he began to rise into the air. The fires grew ever larger and began to take on the shape of a horse. And then the flames scattered to the winds and Rider was left sitting upon his mount.

It was a blood red. Every single inch of it, from its eyes to its hair it was the crimson colour of blood. Fire still clung to its hooves, and filled its eyes and mouth. And instead of a mane there was only more fire.

And with the horse, with the noble phantasm, Riders spirits identity was revealed. One of the four horseman of the apocalypse. War.

"_**He rode forth upon a horse of red."**_

Rider said the words and the noble phantasm activated. Horse and rider charged forwards, flames surrounded them, swirling and building in intensity until they resembled more a meteor than a mounted man. And Issei found that he could not move. His legs would not budge and he could not throw himself to the side. He realised with a dawning horror that it must be part of the noble phantasm, an attack that rooted the target to the ground before it hit, preventing any chance of escape.

He could not move to doge it. He had no way to counter it. So he would have to stop it.

He reacted with something that was not truly instinct, but it wasn't led by thought either. It was as if something else was guiding him towards the most suitable option.

"Archer." He whispered, and he knew it was the correct answer. What else but the spirit that inhabited his body lead him towards something within his arsenal that he had never even glimpsed before?

"Trace on."

He brought forth the noble phantasm to the forefront of his mind. His circuits flared. All of them bursting into life and filling his body with warmth.

"Rho Aias."

Before him a flower with seven petals burst into life, made of violet light it shone with an unearthly beauty. Seven petals, seven layers of the shield that was the flowers true nature. An almost impenetrable defence. Each petal, each layer held the defensive power of a fortress wall. He knew on an instinctive level that this was the most powerful defence he had, if this didn't stop Rider's charge then nothing would.

And then Rider was right in front of him. When he had started his charge he had been almost fifty metres away, but know he was right on top of him. And in that time he had been able to call forth a shield. It may not seem like much but when he stopped to consider the time he had taken he realised that they had casually defied human limits. It hadn't even taken Rider a single second to cross the distance between them.

It hadn't even been a day and he had left Yuuma, an enemy that had almost killed him, in the dust. This was the power of a heroic spirit, the power of a servant. The power of the being that he hosted. And he had probably only scratched the surface of the powers that it gave him.

And then all time for thought was gone as Rider crashed into the first layer, and smashed through it. The second, third and fourth layers met the same fate. But upon the fifth layer the charge began to slow and the sixth layer reduced its momentum entirely. And then Rider was pressing against the seventh layer with no momentum behind him. And then Issei realised the condition he was in.

The shield was tied to the user's body, and in turn the user's body was ties to the shield. And damage that was inflicted onto the shield was reflected back onto the user's physical form. His arm was in almost as bad a state as Riders, and he felt as if all the ribs in his chest had been shattered and then stuck back together within his body. It didn't matter if the shield held, he realised, he was in such a state that Rider would be able to kill him easily.

But the shield may be broken still, despite Rider's charge losing all momentum the hoofs of his horse still rose and fell within the ball of liquid fire and force, as if it was running across an empty plane instead of pressed up against a shield.

He felt the final layer begin to give way, Riders horse slowly breaking away his last means of defence. And then it crumbled, the flower flickered and dissolved. Its power gone.

Rider let out a howl of triumph and brought his sword down. The blade that had once been useless and clumsy was now in the perfect situation. The sword, sheathed in liquid flame, came down upon his neck.

**Note: **Here we go, the Grail war is heating up, Rider is introduced, and his spirit is revealed in short order and I get to try out the thing known as a cliff hanger. The scene with the kendo club was me trying to write comedy. I am aware that I suck at it. If no one likes it I won't bother to do scenes like that in the future. Well it did have another purpose, showing that despite the fact that he hosts him and he has gained some things from Archer (wanting to save people) he is still a different person.

Once again thanks reading and please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

The sword came down. Still cloaked in the liquid flame, it fell like a meteorite. A single stream of bright orange light that descended upon him. Then a bolt of blue energy slammed into Rider's chest.

Rider abandoned his attack on Issei in favour of retaining his balance on his horse. But the blue bolt of energy was obviously not designed for simply damaging a target. Instead the blue energy spread around his body. Then the energy solidified and changed into a sticky, goo like substance. Looking closer Issei could see that floating in the gooey mass were various green runes. They didn't glow, or let out any obvious displays of power but it was obvious that they were responsible for the magic he was seeing.

The two more bolts followed the first and Rider and his mount were almost entirely encased in the blue substance. For a moment at least. Rider once more erupted into flames and reduced the goo to little more than a strangle smelling ash, but it had given Issei the time he needed to retreat.

Madison lowered her hands and grinned at him. A wide and full smile that didn't seem to mesh with the girl he had met that morning. She was shaking slightly, her smile bestial. Even from where he was he could see that the veins in her eyes bulging. Samuel had said that she was the war's Berserker. Back then it was hard to picture, but now he saw that it fit.

Madison slowly circled around Rider, who seemed content to allow her a chance to reposition herself. Issei realised why a moment later. Rider's arm was visibly healing. What was once little more than scorched bone was now almost completely healed.

Madison eventually stopped her circle when she stood before Issei. She took a moment to take a couple of deep breaths before speaking. "Do you know who he is?"

He nodded. "War. One of the four Horseman of the apocalypse."

Instead of seeming scared at facing such a powerful heroic spirit Madison seemed… Relived?

"Good, he won't die quickly then."

At that moment Riders healing was fully completed. And once again he activated his noble phantasm.

"_**Upon a red horse he rides."**_

He shot forwards, the flames enshrouding him and his stead were, if anything, more powerful than when he charged Issei the first time. He was on them in an instant. An overwhelming rush of flame that would destroy anything in its path. Madison caught it.

She planted her feet, raised her hands and stopped Riders charge. Her hands locked onto the rains around the horses head and they held firm. Cracks formed beneath her feet, but she did not move. And it was only when the horse had stopped running, and the flames had disappeared from around the horse and rider did she attack.

She brushed a gloved hand along her thigh. On both the glove and the spot she touched runes began to glow. She pulled a fist back and snapped her leg outwards.

The motion had clearly been enhanced by the runes and it was less a motion and more a burst of force that pushed Rider and his mount backwards. Her hand glowed with a crimson light, the air vibrating around it, and then she struck.

It was slow. Slower than Rider, slower than Samuel. Hell it was slower than him. In any other situation it would have missed completely. Fortunately for her Rider and his mount were of balance. While Rider managed to force his horse into a flurry of quick backwards steps Madison still grazed Riders leg.

There was a flash of crimson light and Rider let out a shriek of pain. The rune transferred itself from Madison's gloved to Riders leg and stayed there. Letting out waves of crimson light. Rider screamed and screamed, even as his mount quickly escaped Madison reach so that she could not continue the attack.

"It causes pain if placed on living tissue." Madison explained, discarding her jacket. Various other runes began to glow across her clothing. "I set it up to transfer to the first thing it touches after its activation. He won't be able to get rid of it easily. It has an incredibly complex structure with dozens of redundancies. You would need to be a master of rune craft to figure out how to negate it."

She seemed to be telling the truth. Rider was bellowing in that horrible voice made of war. Shrieks of pain and agony that made Issei wince just hearing them. The Rider raised his sword and removed the leg just above where the rune was located.

"Or he could just do that." He pointed out.

Madison scowled. "Can you still fight? That was my only way of truly hurting him. Most of my other runes and codes are too weak to be offensively used. I can defend, but I can't attack him in return."

He considered the question. He wouldn't be able to hold a sword, or draw a bow string. But he felt the strange instinct that was the spirit that he hosted pushing him towards a solution and he nodded. "I won't be able to do much, but I can do something."

She nodded before returning her attention to Rider. His leg had already fully healed, but the burning anger in his eyes had not subsided. Then, with no warning Rider once more activated his noble phantasm.

This time it made the other uses of his noble phantasm look like he was messing around. The flames turned from a fiery orange to an unnatural blood red flame. It swirled around Rider, reaching far higher than the houses that flanked the street. Through the flames Issei could see Rider's horse dissolve and become part of the firestorm. Rider hovered at the centre of the storm.

He grinned. And then he charged.

Rider's noble phantasm at its true power ceased to be a simple attack empowered by heat and kinetic force. Instead it became more akin to a command. When he had used it against him and Madison it was powerful. Powerful enough to be classified as anti-army, from what Madison had told him at any rate. But this was something different.

War was one of the four horseman of the apocalypse, he rode forth at the end of the world. His noble phantasm in its true form would end the world. Not in the sense that it would destroy the planet, but that if it was turned against someone it could be considered their apocalypse. An anti-unit attack that ensured that the thing it was directed against was caught in a personal apocalypse. Born from a man who had glimpsed the star of creation and had tried to imitate its power. This was an attack that could not be defended against, for how can you guard yourself from the end of the world?

And he somehow knew this Madison did too. While there are subtle and unexpected ways for the world to end the apocalypse that is brought by war is not subtle it is loud and obvious. It is something that everyone can see coming, but no one can prevent. War was known to all it killed.

Rider had crossed in the time that they had used to process what was going on. Faster than any of his previous charges. The crimson flames danced around him in a massive tower of heat. A heat of every weapon in the world being brought to bear in the ultimate war.

And once more Madison caught his charge.

She stood firm against the crimson rush, remained standing as the flames washed over her and then grasped Rider by the shoulders and stopped his charge.

Issei could see the flames warp as the pair struggled. One moment they were just an oddly covered fire, the next a mass of swords and spears, entire armies bringing their power to bear against her. The next they were monsters, roused from ancient slumbers by the final war and desperately struggling to survive. Then they were a hail of gun fire and missiles and atomic bombs, all contained within the area of the flames. Every weapon that could be brought to bear in war was. This was the war that brought forth the end of the world. An attempt to imitate the power that sundered earth and sky. It may be lesser, no it surely was lesser, but it was still a power that eclipsed almost all others.

And Madison was holding it back.

Creatures and weapons of unimaginable power lashed at against her. The cut furrows it her flesh, which simply vanished. It wasn't like Riders regeneration, it was like the injuries shouldn't have existed in the first place so they were removed.

This wasn't Madison struggling against a simple charge, it was two noble phantasms vying for dominance. And he wasn't sure who was winning.

And then the flames vanished and Rider was left hanging in the air, gripped tightly by Madison.

"Now, Archer!" She roared.

He quickly threw of his shock. He reached into his mind and felt the spirit guide him towards a set of suitable swords. The he manifested them in the air around him.

Eight silver swords burst into existence. Each one was created by an old magus and given to his most trusted bodyguards. They were no sharper or stronger than any ordinary sword, but when the eight were used together.

With a mental command the swords shot into the air, spiralling around each other. And as Rider threw himself from Madison's grip. They thudded into the ground around him. Madison jumped backwards, out of the circle of swords. Rider tried to follow her, but as he was about to leave the circle a sickly yellow wall of energy sprung up in front of him, throwing him backwards.

The magus who had crafted the swords was researching numerus creatures, in order to help contain them he had made the swords for his bodyguards so that catching one if it escaped would be much easier. Normally it wouldn't be powerful enough to contain a servant. But they weren't servants. While they may wield the power of them, they were still restricted in ways the servants of previous wars were not. There was a point where they couldn't channel the power of the spirits well enough to completely match the power of the originals. There was also the more mundane reason that Rider was running low on power. He had used his noble phantasm three times, even if the first two he wasn't going all out. And he had regenerated from more than a few minor injuries. He had had too completely regrow two limbs, all of that put together can't have been cheap or easy to perform.

And he was right. When he had a chance to look at Rider he saw that the man was panting. Taking in lungful's of air. His legs were trembling slightly and the fire in his eyes had died down to that of slowly cooling embers rather than the raging inferno that it had been.

Madison nodded at him from her place in front of the barrier. "Good work Archer"

"Nice one!"

Turning around he could see Samuel sprinting towards them down the street. Of course his definition of sprinting was much faster than a normal humans.

Within a fraction of a second Samuel was doubled over next to him panting for breath. Madison glanced backwards. "Punctuality is essential Saber, especially in war."

Raising a hand in apology Samuel gasped out a reply. "I ran into a couple of exorcists. I think they were working with Archer's Fallen. Couldn't tip them of about the War and they wanted to throw their weight around a bit. We were near the church though so the priest stepped in."

Madsion frowned. "The Fallen and their followers are becoming a problem. Do you think the Devils are aware of their presence?"

Samuel shrugged. "Probably, but they don't want to make a scene. They may just leave it alone until the Fallen make the first move."

Then, turning to Rider, he let out a whistle. "Any idea who this guy is?"

Issei nodded. "War."

"Seriously?" Samuel questioned, a hint of shock in his voice.

"Yep."

He drew the Claymore from his back. "Sorry to make you do all the work."

Madison nodded, then turned away, looking slightly green.

Issei stepped in front of Samuel, raising an inquisitive eyebrow form the Scot. "Wait, wait! He's trapped! We don't need to kill him!"

Samuel shook his head sadly. "Yeah we do Issei. I don't like it, hell I hate it. But we have to. If it helps this guy isn't innocent. Remember when we were talking in the lift, I said that some of the contestants were monsters, I was talking about this guy. I fought him last week, granted he didn't use his noble phantasm. He killed an entire family in order to give him time to get away. This is the kind of person I was talking about. They will do anything for the Grail."

Issei, faltered. This man had killed people. He had tried to kill him too. Maybe it hadn't sunk in before but he was no saint, if anything he was exactly the opposite. Still…

"I want to save people Samuel."

The boy nodded. True understanding in his eyes. "I know, and killing him will save even more lives."

And no more needed to be said. Perhaps it was because of the spirit that resided within his body Perhaps he had always understood that sometimes people have to die to save even more. Like a soldier on a battlefield, killing an enemy to save his squads life.

Maybe it was just that the thought of this man had killed an entire family left him with no drive to save him.

Samuel gave him a bitter smile as he passed. He stepped into the circle. Issei turned away, not wanting to see what would happen. There was a brief clash of swords, Rider's last stand, before Samuel stepped out of the circle.

Madison reached into her pocket and threw an iron disk at Samuel He caught it in mid-air and stepped back into the circle. There was a brief rush of heat. Samuel burning the body. He stepped out of the circle once more and nodded at Issei who allowed the swords to dissolve.

He heard Madison dialling something on her phone. "Pick us up in an hour. Bring a change of clothes, and bring Grønn Duk." Putting the phone away the retrieved her crumpled jacket from the pavement. "Come on." She said, turning the pair. "Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Assassin grinned. Rider was dead. An enemy already removed from the war. And in the process he had revealed the greatest threat in this war. An alliance of three. Now that was an unexpected development. Saber, Berserker and Archer. This did not bode well.

Assassin was confident in the noble phantasm that the class possessed. The Angel of Assassination was a truly powerful ability, and if it was activated, even three contestants working together would not be able to best it.

But there was still the disappointment of Rider. He was powerful, but easy to predict. Assassin had hoped that he would be the dominant force in the war. Someone like him was easy prey for the noble phantasm that the Assassin class possessed.

Still something seemed off about that encounter. If Rider had immediately used his steed then Archer would of most likely perished. He was holding back, but for what reason? It was infuriating, an unknown in an event that was already full of unpredictable variables.

Still, she had arrived in the city and the proper formalities should be paid to the 'owners'. Which was why she was here. Knocking twice upon the door of the occult research club Assassin waited patiently for the 'owner' to open it.

The door was flung open, and standing before her was the face she hated above all other.

"Rin!" Rias let out a happy shriek. "It's been so long! How has England been treating you?"

She forced a smile onto her face. "Rias. It's been fine at the Clock Tower, I just needed a breath of fresh air. The atmosphere gets a bit too tough to bear sometimes."

Rias clapped her hands, and beckoned for Rin to enter. As the invitation was given, she felt the Angel of Assassination activate. If she wanted to she could kill her now, but that was not a wise course of action. Better to wait and bide her time, using the Gremory heiress as a shield against the contestants of the war.

The devil smiled at her "It would not do to leave my contracted magician out in the cold, come in."

Rin kept the facade of a smile upon her face. Stepping into the house she felt the secondary effects of the Angel of Assassination activate. There were three others in the mansion. Kiba was relaxing in a bath, Akeno was preparing tea in the kitchen, and Koneko was taking food from the fridge.

She followed Rias into a sitting room, filled with plump and comfy chairs and sofas. She was about to shout out something, most likely to ask Akeno to bring some tea. Rin raised a hand to stop her. "Sorry but I can't stay long. Is it okay to drop of my bags, I am having some delicate research material being transported and I want to pick it up directly."

Rias smiled "No, of course. Would you like some help, or is this a magi thing?"

She faked a smile at Rias's jab at magi's secretive nature. In actuality the research material that she was picking up was actually tools for the war that would not be practical to keep in her bags. Still the paranoid nature of magi worked in her favour here and gave a convenient excuse.

"Well it's a big project and until its finished…"

"You don't want anyone to see it unless you know it's going to work as well as you hope?"

She nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Although I am almost on the verge of a breakthrough."

Rias leaned forwards, "Could you give any hints, the last time you finished a project it really did help the combat strength of my peerage, those gems that absorb excess mana from a spell and funnel it back into the holder were brilliant"

She kept her outward appearance friendly, but inside she was seething. When the Lucifer had given her family's land to his sister it had also come with another condition, that she would be his sister's contacted magician.

Her father had accepted of course. She couldn't fault him for that. It had been an option between accepting or having the entire family destroyed. She had been only seven when she had met Rias, she had instantly hated her. Smiles and happiness. Treating her like a member of the family. It sounded strange, and in any other or from any other person Rin would of taken it for what it was, a declaration of friendship.

But from her, the one that had taken away everything her family had worked for. Her casual happiness was sickening, the way she immediately treated the land as her own and offered no apologies. At the time she was young, yes. They both were. And she had grown thinking of it that way, so it was no surprise it wouldn't change. But that didn't stop her from hating the devil. The casual dismissal of her and her family. And now the creations and projects of her family were little more than this girls playthings.

But now all that would change. The Grail War. Her family's greatest accomplishment All had thought it destroyed But it still existed, in a different form yes, but it still survived. The greatest accomplishment of modern mage craft. So great that even the three factions had moved to destroy it out of fear.

She wanted to yell and scream but instead she simply raised a finger to her lips. Her family's vengeance would come soon enough. She would reclaim what had been lost. Her next project was the Grail War. She would reach the Akasha records, the ultimate aim of any true magus. The secrets she would learn, magic and truths all-powerful. She would rebuild the power of her family, take back her land, free herself from her forced service to this girl, and escape the sword of Damocles above her head.

"I guess you will just have to wait and see."

* * *

She walked along the well-worn path. When she had first begun to walk this path, so many centuries ago, it had been overgrown, tangled roots made it treacherous to travel across during the brightest parts of the day, let alone the dead of night as it was now. But that was then, now her walks to her master's side had worn away the roots and obstacles and it was smooth and safe.

Her clothes were stained with blood, she idly realised. She had needed to leave her territory for a few days in order to make arrangements for transport to Japan. Her master's enemies had thought it a good time to launch an attack against her. They were wrong of course. She was created to be the perfect tool for her master to gain freedom. It would not do if she could not survive to see her work through.

The moon shone overhead, rays of silver breaking through the canopy of the trees above her. Sherwood this place had once been called. Her master had ordered her to move her access point to the other side of the planet here centuries ago. It was a smart move, there was an abundance of ley lines that made defending this place far easier than the previous location.

Still, she had preferred the old place. It had been her master's home. It felt wrong to abandon it to the greedy hands of those that scrabbled at her master's coattails. But it could not be helped, she had ensured that everything of even the slightest value had been taken or destroyed.

A fox burst from the undergrowth to the side of her path. It was lean and fast, with a silky coat of fur. A healthy specimen. Magical as well. Spells and enchantments were placed upon it in abundance She allowed herself a moment of quiet appreciation. It was good work. Most magi didn't devote familiars the attention they deserved. Taking a more quantity over quality approach. But the fox was moving far faster than any car, with a nimbleness that was even more astounding. Still it mattered not, for it was running from a predator. Legs pumping, lungs aching, moving as fast as it could to escape its fate.

The predator caught the fox. It was a forgone conclusion. A single massive clawed hand grasped the fox's tail and though it up into the air, and as the fox fell the jaws closed shut over it.

She observed the predator, one of her master's creations. He had given it a name but she had forgotten it long ago. Instead she called it predator, for that was what it was. It was a mass of black liquid metal, held together in a roughly bipedal form. It was easily over ten feet tall and a dozen clawed, hooked and weaponised limes stuck out from its torso. Seven legs provided momentum for its movement, each with a different number of joints. It had no eyes upon its misshapen head, it didn't need them. Instead the entirety of the roughly spherical mass was filled with a toothless mouth.

She could see the fox struggling as it passed down the predator's throat. Small motions disturbing the liquid metal, sending ripples across its entire form. Then, as the fox reached the core of the predators being, the struggling stopped. Then the predator's chest convulsed and the fox was expelled.

Where there had once been a natural creature there was instead another mass of liquid black metal. While it still held every detail of its original form, down to the tiny hairs and crooked whiskers, it was all formed of the liquid metal. The fox thing fled into the forest. Most likely to fulfil the role the predator had assigned it. Probably assimilating more creatures within the forest.

"An angel was here." Intoned the predator. It was a melodious sound. Like a hundred thousand harps being played together, and in such a way as to form words. Such beauty in its voice fitted the predator. For it, like she, was a creation of their master. And because of that simple fact they were perfect. How could they be anything else?

"What did you do to it?" She wasn't personally interested, but her master would scold her if she wasn't aware of what occurred within her own territory. Still, she could she could guess what happened to the angel. It was the predator after all, it was perfect, but limited in its application.

True to her predictions an angel of liquid metal descended from the trees to land gracefully besides the predator.

"They may move. Almost all were already looking for an excuse to attack."

Her warning was received by the predator who let out a note of confirmation. "Then they will fall, and the fallen will become mine."

Nodding she continued on her walk. "Very well. If necessary I will activate Sentinel and Guardian."

The predator let out a fast tune of annoyance. "It will not be necessary."

She nodded in acknowledgment. If that came from any other she would call it a boast. But it came from the predator. It was no boast, only simple fact. It would not be able to stop the like of the four Satans or the Archangels. The queen of the Clock tower was far beyond what it could best with its current form. But that was just this body. For centuries it had spun its web across the forest, the country. If one was to face the predator it would face hundreds of thousands of bodies. Every single one with a different form, with strength and power shared between them. While one of those great foes could certainly beat one body, could assuredly best a hundred, a thousand? A million? Even they would fall.

"Be that as it may, I will still activate them when the time comes. They may be our lesser but they have their purposes. We cannot allow our master's escape to be jeopardised because of our hubris."

The predator released a melody that spoke of grudging acceptance. "As long as Hunger remains asleep then I will comply." Then, seeing no more reason to remain, dissolved into hundreds of thousands of liquid metal insects and disappeared into the forest. The angel broke into a variety of small mammals and joined the predator.

She continued her walk to the clearing where her master waited. It took more time than actually passed. She crossed more ground than there actually was. And it took more energy and focus than a simple walk should. A walk that should have taken a matter of minutes took a thousand years. But then she broke through the spells that her long gone sibling had set up around the clearing.

But this was only the first part of her walk. For visiting her master was no easy task. He had been imprisoned and while they may be able to yell at each other though the bars they would have to be on the same side of the planet to do that. Her master was on the other side of the world.

Her master was in Avalon.

And so, like she had done so many times before she crossed over to the other side of the planet, and continued on her walk to visit her master.

* * *

**NOTE: **And here is the next chapter. Rin was always going to be a fairly big character, although she is different to canon, mostly due to how her family has been treated after the Grail Wars. Her spirit is also revealed, well the noble phantasm but it only take ten seconds on Google to find out the rest. Also for Rider's death, yes he did die. But fear not, while he is dead he still plays a role in the proceedings. Rider has been setting things up for a while now, and unlike the other contestants he had separate goals. Also for Madison blocking on a red horse he rides when Rho Aias couldn't block a partial version, all I can say is to wait until her spirit and noble phantasm are revealed before you make your mind up. Smart readers will notice she is actually pretty weak when not defending.

Once again thanks for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
